


Hideaway

by daemchu



Series: B.A.P drabbles/short fics [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemchu/pseuds/daemchu
Summary: Himchan and Daehyun try to keep their relationship a secret.





	

Daehyun’s panting. 

He’s leaning on the mirror and sitting on the wooden floor of the practice room, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Their new album is coming out soon and they’ve all been cooped up in the practice rooms trying to perfect the dances. 

He turns his head to press his cheek into the mirror, exhaling as the cold touches his overheated skin. Glancing around the room, he looks at the other members. 

Junhong and Jongup are still on their feet repeating some steps in the dance, albeit a bit lazily. They’re obviously tired but still determined enough to keep practicing even during their short break. Daehyun admires their energy. 

Looking over, Daehyun chokes out a laugh as he sees Youngjae. The other boy is lying face down on the floor, body spread out like a starfish and taking up a lot of space. 

The door swings open then. Youngjae grunts into the floor as the door hits one of his legs. 

Himchan comes in carrying drinks with a bright smile on his face. Daehyun thinks his smile is too blinding for someone who’s as exhausted as the rest of them are. Their manager walking in right behind HImchan and behind him is Yongguk. 

Junhong yells, “Yongguk hyung!” He bounds over to where Yongguk is. Youngjae flips himself over and sits up, hair sticking up everywhere, “Hyung?” Even Jongup looks a bit surprised. 

Himchan goes around and hands everyone a drink. Daehyun thanks him and Himchan takes a seat next to him resting his hand on Daehyun’s thigh. 

Their manager clears his throat “You’ve all been working really hard. Practice is cancelled for the rest of the day. Go relax.” 

Daehyun chokes on his water. A break? The hand on his thigh squeezes and he glances at Himchan. Himchan is beaming at him, and he mouths “Let’s go on a date.” Daehyun’s heart thumps. With all the rush of the recent comebacks, Daehyun’s barely even been able to talk to Himchan let alone hang out with him. 

There’s been many fleeting touches and quick kisses in passing. Carefully maneuvering around their members and staff. Keeping their interactions a secret.

Yongguk starts speaking then, “You kids deserve a break.” He coughs, awkward at expressing his feelings. “Let’s go see a movie.” Junhong starts yelling nonsensical words and even Youngjae is grinning. 

They return back to the dorms to wash up. It’s mid afternoon by the time they’re ready to head out. As everyone files out, Daehyun and Himchan stay back. Himchan already gave Yongguk an excuse on why they’re not tagging along. 

Daehyun feels giddy thinking about spending the rest of the afternoon and night with Himchan. They pull on their shoes and when Daehyun stands back up, Himchan gives him a little peck on the lips. 

Daehyun grins and gives him a small peck back to see Himchan smile. Hand on the doorknob, Himchan’s eyes twinkle. “Let’s go.” 

They walk to a small restaurant nearby. Hands brushing against one another's, but never taking hold. Daehyun wishes he could, but it’s daytime and there’s too much risk. 

Their faces are covered with masks and they’re both wearing hats but anyone could recognize them. Himchan seems to sense his displeasure and pinches his side. Daehyun yelps. Giving Himchan a glare, he can see how others eyes crinkle. 

The restaurant ahjumma is always so nice. They sit in a booth tucked in the back. Dinner goes well, soft banter flowing between them. 

The tension from all the stress of work and the stage slowly draining out of Daehyun’s body. Until he’s just relaxed and basking in the warmth Himchan gives him. 

Himchan holds his hand under the table, smoothing his thumb over his knuckles. 

Daehyun stares at Himchan, taking in his features. He loves it all, Himchan’s smooth skin, strong stare, straight nose and thin lips. There’s hints of exhaustion under his eyes. Daehyun supposes he looks the same, tired a little weary but happy. 

Happy that he’s here with Himchan. 

Daehyun shifts their hands and laces their fingers together instead. “Hyung” he breathes. 

Himchan hums. In the dim lighting of the restaurant, Daehyun wants to pour his heart out to Himchan, express his love, unfold towards him like a flower. Instead he says, “Remember when you didn’t like me?” His lips curl upwards when Himchan leans forward and pinches his cheek. 

“You little brat,” his voice full of affection. 

They walk through the streets, browsing street carts and eating snacks. Warming them up in the crisp autumn air. Its comfortable, shoulders bumping as they walk, smiles and laughs easy. It’s evening when they decide to head back. 

In the elevator up back to their dorm, Himchan kisses Daehyun breathless. Daehyun giggles as they pull apart, head swimming. They walk down the hall to the dorm, exchanging soft pecks on each other’s lips, cheeks, nose. 

There’s a glimmer in Daehyun’s eyes. Himchan grunts as Daehyun leaps up and wraps his legs around Himchan’s waist. His arms loop around Himchan’s shoulders. 

Daehyun laughs, eyes crinkling beautifully and small whisker dimples appearing. He presses an obnoxious kiss on Himchan’s cheek and the older male groans. 

Still holding Daehyun, he fumbles to open the dorm door with the key. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Himchan starts pressing kisses all over Daehyun’s face, until the other boy is a giggling mess. 

There’s a cough.

Both boys freeze. Their faces flush as they stare at the rest of the members. All sitting right there on the couch in front of the television. 

Daehyun hops down from Himchan’s hold. He seems to shrink into himself, shoulders hunched and ears flaming red.

Himchan splutters, staring straight at Yongguk, voice a little accusatory. “I thought you were taking the kids to see a movie.” He can feel his own cheeks flaming. 

Youngjae answers sounding bored but he’s grinning ear to ear staring at Himchan and Daehyun. “They sold out of the movie we wanted so we came back to watch the new drama.” 

Yongguk clears his throat. “We can go back to my place if you want-” he waves his hands. 

“If you want alone time.” Junhong finishes, waggling his eyebrows. 

Himchan makes an affronted noise, crossing his arms. He opens his mouth to retort when Daehyun squeaks out an “Oh my god.” 

Daehyun is standing with his face in his hands, cheeks flushed, the tips of his ears are still so so red. 

“Daehyun, don’t freak out.” Youngjae says, his voice warm “We all sorta knew anyways.” 

Jongup adds, “You both talk in your sleep.” 

Daehyun whines and buries his face in Himchan’s back. Himchan is speechless. Youngjae stands up and makes a clicking noise. “C’mon Yongguk hyung let’s go to your place, give these lovebirds some space.” 

Yongguk nods. They file towards the door and in an instant they’re gone. Not before they hear Youngjae say “make sure to use protection,” and Junhong cackling. 

Daehyun and Himchan mutter an “Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my tumblr "Himdae: hiding their relationship from the other members but getting caught"   
> Himdae is so enjoyable to write.   
> Feel free to send me prompts over at my writing tumblr @Daeyanyans   
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
